gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Auditorium Finn Hudson
thumb|300px|L'auditoriumthumb|300px|La scènethumb|300px|L'avant scène et les siègesL'auditorium du William McKinley High School est le lieu principal de représentation des New Directions hors des concours. Il a été racheté par April Rhodes dans l'épisode Home Sweet Home et renommé "Pavillon Civique April Rhodes".thumb|300px|Le Glee Club à l'auditorium Histoire Pour la première fois depuis 1963, la compétition des Sélections est organisée à l'auditorium de McKinley. Elle a lieu durant "La jeunesse et un art" et voit la victoire des New Directions, face aux Troubletones, 2èmes, et aux Unitards, 3èmes. C'est également le lieu pour les Régionales dans l'épisode "Ce que la vie nous réserve" où les New Directions arrivent premier, les Warblers sont seconds et les Golden Goblets arrivent derniers. Les Sélections 2012 s'y déroulent également au cours de "Thanksgiving". Les Régionales 2013 s'y déroulent au cours de "All or Nothing" car la chorale qui était censée accueillir la compétition ne le peut finalement pas donc c'est aux champions 2012 de les remplacer. Représentations dans l'auditorium Saison 1 L'effet Glee *Respect (Aretha Franklin), par Mercedes *Mr. Cellophane (Chicago), par Kurt *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry), par Tina *On My Own (Les Misérables), par Rachel *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Finn & Rachel *Leaving On A Jet Plane (John Denver) par Will *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey), par Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina et Artie Tout le monde adore le disco *Take A Bow (Rihanna) par Rachel ''accompagnée de ''Tina & Mercedes Droit au but *Taking Chances (Céline Dion) par Rachel *Tonight (West Side Story) par Tina Le talent n'a pas d'âge *Maybe This Time (Cabaret) par April & Rachel *Last Name (Carrie Underwood) par April & les New Directions ''(sauf Rachel) *Somebody To Love (Queen) par ''New Directions Minorité report *No Air (Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown) par le groupe de Will *You Keep Me Hangin' On (The Supremes) par Quinn *Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par New Directions Les chaises musicales *Dancing With Myself (Nouvelle Vague) par Artie *Proud Mary (Ike & Tina Turner) par New Directions La musique adoucit les moeurs *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Finn De la poudre aux cheveux *Bootylicious (Destiny's Child) par Jane Adams Academy *True Colors (Cyndi Lauper) par Tina & New Directions Fuis moi, je te suis *Hello, I Love You (The Doors) par Finn *Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) par New Directions La puissance de Madonna *Express Yourself (Madonna) par les filles de New Directions *Like A Prayer (Madonna) par New Directions Home Sweet Home *Home (The Wiz) par New Directions & April Trouver sa voix *Rose's Turn (Gypsy: A Musical Fable) par Kurt *One (U2) par New Directions & Sean Le misérable *I Dreamed A Dream (Les misérables) par Rachel & Shelby *Dream A Little Dream (The Mamas and Papas) par Artie & New Directions Complètement Gaga *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany; Mercedes & Kurt *Shout It Out Loud (Kiss) par Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike & Matt *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par Rachel et Shelby Corcoran Funk *Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *Give Up The Funk (Parliament) par New Directions Rhapsodie *To Sir, With Love (Lulu) par New Directions Saison 2 Objectif New York *Listen (Dreamgirls) par Sunshine *What I Did For Love (A Chorus Line) par Rachel Le Croque-Messie * One Of Us (Joan Osborne) par New Directions Duels de duos *Le Jazz Hot (Victor/Victoria) par Kurt Le Rocky Horror Glee *There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (Rocky Horror Show) par Rachel & Finn *Sweet Transvestite (Rocky Horror Show) par Mercedes *The Time Warp (Rocky Horror Show) par New Directions Chantons sous la pluie *Make 'Em Laugh (Singin' In The Rain) par Will *Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag (Chicago) par Holly & Rachel *Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (Singin' In The Rain / Rihanna) par Holly, Will & New Directions Mariages *Ohio (Wonderful Town) par Sue & Doris Sylvester Désaccords majeurs *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Evita) par Kurt & Rachel *Dog Days Are Over (Florence And The Machine) par Mercedes, Tina & New Directions Un miracle de Noël *Merry Christmas Darling (Karen Carpenter) par Rachel Le camp des zombies *She's Not There (The Zombies) par L'équipe de football Les chansons d'amour *Firework (Katy Perry) par Rachel Come-Back *Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) par Sam, Mike, Artie & Puck *Sing (My Chemical Romance) par Sue & New Directions Bonjour ivresse *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Jamie Foxx & T-Pain) par New Directions '' Sexy *Kiss (Prince) par ''Will & Holly *Afternoon Delight (Starland Vocal Bands)'' Rachel, Quinn, Puck & Carl'' La ligue des bourreaux *All By Myself (Celine Dion) par Sunshine Corazon *I Follow Rivers (Lykke Li) par Tina *Bubble Toes (Jack Johnson) par Mike (danse) *Turning Tables (Adele) par Holly Holiday *Ain't No Way (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes Être ou ne paraître *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Sunset Boulevard) par'' Kurt'' *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) par New Directions Rumeurs *Never Going Back Again (Fleetwood Mac) par Artie *I've Slept With You (Chanson Originale) par Will & April *Don't Stop (Fleetwood Mac) par New Directions La reine de la promo *Rolling In The Deep (Adele) par Jesse & Rachel Quatre solos et un enterrement *Back To Black (Amy Winehouse)'' par Santana﻿'' *Some People (Gypsy) par Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness (Otis Redding), par'' Mercedes'' *My Man (Funny Girl), par'' Rachel'' Saison 3 Opération : Piano violet *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Le Magicien d'Oz) par Kurt & Rachel *You Can't Stop The Beat (Hairspray) par New Directions Je suis une licorne *Somewhere (West Side Story) par Shelby & Rachel *I'm The Greatest Star (Funny Girl) par Kurt *Something's Coming (West Side Story) par Blaine Fausses notes *Spotlight (Jennifer Hudson) par Mercedes *Cool (West Side Story) par Mike *It's All Over (FAME) par New Directions & Will *Out Here On My Own (FAME) par Mercedes & Rcahel *Fix You (Coldplay) par Will & New Directions Le leprechaun *Candyman (Christina Aguilera) par Mercedes, Santana & Brittany La première fois *Tonight (West Side Story) par Blaine & Rachel *A Boy Like That (West Side Story) par Santana & Rachel *America (West Side Story) par Santana, Puck, Tina, Rory, Quinn, Brittany & Mike *One Hand, One Heart (West Side Story) par Blaine & Rachel Même pas mal *You And I / You And I (Lady Gaga / Eddit Rabbit) par Will & Shelby *I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (Hall & Oates) par New Directions *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Adele) par Troubletones La jeunesse et un art *Buenos Aires (Evita) par Unitards *Survivor / I Will Survive (Destiny Child's / Gloria Genor) par les Troubletones *ABC (Jackson 5) par les New Directions *Control (Janet Jackson) par les New Directions *Man In The Mirror (Michael Jackson) par les New Directions *We Are Young (Fun) par les New Directions Un Noël en noir et blanc *River (Sarah McLachlan) par Rachel Veux-tu m'épouser ? *Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Maroon 5 / The Rolling Stones) par Artie, Will & les garçons de New Directions *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Roberta Flack) par les filles de New Directions Michael *Wanna Be Startin' Something (Michael Jackson) par Blaine & les New Directions *Never Can Say Goodbye (Jackson 5) par Quinn *Human Nature (Michael Jackson) par Sam & Mercedes *Black Or White (Michael Jackson) par les New Directions accompagnés des Warblers & d'un chœur Le prof d'espagnol *La Isla Bonita (Madonna) par David Martinez et Santana *A Little Less Conversation (Elvis Presley) par Will Joyeuse Saint-Valentin *I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) par Mercedes Ce que la vie nous réserve *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par The Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par The Warblers *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna / R. Kelly) par New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones (en tant que New Directions) *Here's To Us (Halestrom) par Rachel Dans l'ombre de son frère *Fighter (Christina Aguilera) par Blaine *Somebody That I Used To Know (Gotye ft. Kimbra) par Blaine & Cooper Une orientation très disco *You Should Be Dancing (Bee Gees) par Mike, Blaine & Brittany *How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees) par Rachel *Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees) par Finn, Mercedes & Santana On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un *How Will I Know (Whitney Houston) par Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel & Santana *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) par Brittany & Santana *It's Not Right But It's Okay(Whitney Houston) par Blaine *My Love Is Your Love (Whitney Houston) par l''es New Directions'' Saisir sa chance *The Music Of The Night (The Phantom of the Opera) par Kurt (inédit) *Cell Block Tango (Chicago) par Mercedes, Tina, Sugar & Santana *Not The Boy Next Door (The Boy From Oz) par Kurt *Don't Rain On My Parade (3x18) (Barbra Streisand) par'' Rachel '' *Cry (Kelly Clarkson) par Rachel Balosaurus *Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie) par Rachel, Kurt & Blaine Tous uniques *Flashdance...What A Feeling (Irene Cara) par Rachel & Tina '' *Mean (Taylor Swift) par ''Puck & Coach Beiste A nous les Nationales ! *We Are The Champions (The Queen) par New Directions Comment se dire adieu ... *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) par Burt, Britanny & Tina *Glory Days (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck & Finn Saison 4 La nouvelle Rachel *Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Japsen) par'' Blaine, Brittany, Tina & Unique'' *Never Say Never (The Fray) par Jake *New York State Of Mind (Billy Joel) par Rachel et Marley *Chasing Pavements (Adele) par Marley Makeover *Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Tears For Fears) par Blaine *Celebrity Skin (Hole) par Sam & Brittany Nos premiers émois *The Scientist (Coldplay) par Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Emma & Will *Barely Breathing (Duncan Sheik) par Finn & Blaine Le rôle de sa vie *Hopelessly Devoted To You (Grease) par Blaine *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (P!nk) par Marley & Unique *Juke Box Hero (Foreigner) par Finn & Ryder *Everybody Talks (Neon Trees) par Kitty & Jake *Born To Hand Jive (Grease) par Mercedes & les New Directions Glease *Beauty School Drop Out par Blaine *There Are Worse Things I Could Do par Santana, Cassandra & Unique *You The One That I Want par Ryder, Marley, Rachel & Finn Dynamic Duets *Heroes (David Bowie) par Sam & Blaine *Some Nights (Fun) par les New Directions Thanksgiving *Homeward Bound / Home (Simon & Garfunkel / Philip Phillips) par les anciens New Directions *Whistle (Flo Rida) par The Warblers *Live While We're Young (One Direction) par The Warblers *Over The River And Through The Wood / She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain (Lydia Maria Child / Carl Sandburg) par The Rosedale Mennonites. *Gangnam Style (PSY) par les New Directions Glee, Actually *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Judy Garland) par Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Jake, Marley & New Directions Naked *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri & Steve Kazee) par Marley & Jake *The New Year (Ian Axel) par Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Wade, Marley, Tina, Sam, Jake & Ryder Diva *Diva (Beyoncé) par Tina, Wade, Brittany et Blaine *Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Barbra Streisand & Kim Carnes) par Sam & Santana *Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys) par Santana Girls (and Boys) on Film *Footloose (Kenny Loggins) par Artie, Sam & Joe The New Directions On Regionals * Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way (NSYNC / Backstreet Boys) par Will & Finn *Closer (Tegan & Sara) par Ryder et Jake Guilty Pleasures *Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Wham!) par Sam, Blaine & les New Directions *Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) (Phil Collins) par Blaine *Mamma Mia (ABBA) par Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Sam & les New Directions Shooting Star *More Than Words (Extreme) par Sam & Brittany *Say (John Mayer) par Brittany, Blaine, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Sam & les New Directions Sweet Dreams *You Have More Friends That You Know (Mervyn Warren) par Marley, Blaine, Unique & Sam *Outcast (Chanson Originale) par Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake & Ryder Lights Out *We Will Rock You (Queen) par Artie, Blaine, Jake & Ryder *Longest Time (Billy Joel) par Ryder, Artie, Sam, Marley, Jake & Kitty Wonder-ful *Superstition (Stevie Wonder) par Blaine, Marley & Mercedes *For Once In My Life par Artie All or Nothing *Rainbow Connection (Paul Williams & Kenneth Ascher) par The Waffletoots *Clarity (Zedd feat. Foxes) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *Wings (Little Mix) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *I Love It (Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX) par Tina, Brittany, Unique & Kitty *Hall Of Fame (The Script feat. will.i.am.) par Artie, Sam, Joe, Ryder & Jake *All Or Nothing (Glee) par Marley & Blaine en:The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion es:Pabellón Cívico April Rhodes it:The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:William McKinley High School Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4